ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Marvel Superheroes 2: The Adventures Contiues
Lego is better but they won't be like the first one! Plot Thanos, Kang the Conqueror and the Skrulls join forces to take over Earth. It is suddenly time for The Avengers and every other Marvel hero to stop the villains invasion even though every Marvel villain has escaped from jail after the 3 top dogs have released them. Will our heroes save Earth or will all mankind fall as we know it. Gameplay Like the sequel to Lego Marvel Superheroes, this game will be a free roam with the player able to roam around New York City and various other places. Cast *Jonathan Adams - Kang, Galactus, T'Chaka, Immortus, Rama-Tut *Charile Adler - Mojo *Diedrich Bader - Crossbones, Terrax, Bulldozer, Trapster, Clay Quatermain, Tiger Shark, Pinky Pinkerton, Shocker, Happy Hogan, Blizzard, The Burglar, Major Victory, Leo *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, The Lizard, Stegron, Lockheed, Scorpion, Lockjaw, Scorpio Will.I.Am - Punchy *Leigh Allyn Baker - Jean Grey, Moondragon *Maria Canals - Barrea - She-Hulk, Clea *Gregg Berger - Mysterio, Attuma, Mole Man, Izzy Cohen *Jodi Benson - Namorita *Ahmed Best - Cloak *J.B. Blanc - Black Knight, Heimdall, Gambit, Wrecker, Batroc the Leaper, Swordsman *Chris Evans - Captain America, Daredevil, Human Torch *Steven Blum - Aquarius, Venom, Wonder Man, Blob, Agent of HYDRA, Beta Ray Bill, Tyr, Sen. Robert Kelly, Ulik, Warlord Krang, Morbius, Dino Manelli, Quasar, Thunderbird, Melter, Michael Korvac, Blastaar, Drax the Destroyer, Northstar *Clancy Brown - Magneto, Red Skull, Odin, Iron Monger, Sasquatch, Capricorn *Gabrielle Carteris - Elektra *Tom Hiddleston - Loki *Chris Pratt - Mr. Fantastic, Star Lord, Weasel, Jasper Sitwell, Doc Samson, Vector, H.E.R.B.I.E., Fandral, Firelord, Bug, Constrictor, Cancer, Peter Quill *Scott Cleverdon - Carnage *Sebastiabn Stan - Winter Soldier *Jim Cummings - Kraven The Hunter *Robert Downey Jr - Iron Man, Ka-Zar, Tony Stark *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird, Dazzler *Romi Dames - Colleen Wing *Grey DeLisle - Wasp, Psylocke, Phylla-Vell, Abigail Brand, Nebula, Pepper Potts, Stardust, Lady Deadpool, Jocasta, Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Rescue, Lyja, Betty Brant, Aurora *Hugh Jackman - The Juggernaut, Abomination, Egghead, Rocket Raccon, Adam Warlock, Sandman, Baron Zemo, Namor, Iron Clad, Hogun, Molocule Man, Hammerhead, Sublime, Mastermind, Annihilus, Gravitron, Hercules, Mikhail Rasputain, Doctor Octopus, Wolverine, Taurus, Red Hulk, Super-Skrull, Gorgon, Luke Cage *Benjamin Diskin - Speedball *Robin Atkin Downes - Cyclops, Crimson Dynamo, Moon Knight *Margret Easley - Maria Hill *Susan Eisenberg - Thundra *Paul Essiembre - Silver Surfer *Keith Ferguson - Gen. Thunderbolt Ross, X-Ray, Cable Scarlet Johansen - Black Widow, Natasha Romanov, White Tiger, Libbra *Haley Joel Osment - Classic Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora *David Gallagher - Riku *Yuri Lowenthal - Modern Sonic the Hedgehog *Laura Bailey - Blaze the Cat *Quinton Flynn - Arcade, Banshee, Junior Juniper, Malekith the Accursed, Abyss, Ned Leeds, Jack of Hearts *Matthew Frewer - The Leader *Brad Garrett - Hydro Man *Logan Grove - Franklin Richards *Kim Mai Guest - Shadowcat, Crystal, Lady Deathstrike, Mantis, Sunpyre, Armor *Mark Hamill - Klaw, Omega Red, Hobgoblin, Gargoyle, Maximus the Mad, Nightmare, Shaman *Dorian Harewood - War Machine, Shadow King, Tombstone *Terri Hawkes - Moonstone, Polaris, Arachne, Snowbird *Tricia Helfer - Black Cat, Vindicator *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *James Horan - Doctor Strange, Ultron, Byrrah *Mark Hildreth - Quicksilver *Tom Kane - Grey Gargoyle, Kurse, Triton *Ryan Reynolds - Deadpool, Sauron, Pyro, Anti-Venom, Whirlwind, Ringmaster, Plantman, Morph, Puck, Wade Wilson *Hakeem Kae-Kazim - Black Panther *Josh Keaton - Havok, Hermod, Rebel Ralston *Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Doom, Mad Thinker *Stan Lee - Narrator, Willie Lumpkin, Himself *Don Leslie - Mr. Sinister *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Dawnn Lewis - Storm, Lucia Von Bardas, Gamora *Nancy Linari - Medusa *Andrew Garfield - Spider-Man, Peter Parker *Peter Lurie - The Hulk, Bullseye, Sabretooth, Rhino, Blob, Avalanche, Holocaust, Picses *Sean Marquette - Amadeus Cho *Vanessa Marshall - Black Widow, Madame Hydra, Titana, Alicia Masters *Neal McDonough - Bruce Banner, Firebrand *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier, Apocalypse *Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman, Jubilee *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Masasa Moyo - Misty Knight, Photon, Shanna the She Devil *Samuel L Jackson - Punisher, Beetle, J. Jonah Jameson, Psycho-Man, Nick Fury *Nicholas Cage - Ghost Rider, Living Laser, Balder, Bolivar Trask, Deacon Frost, Machine Man, Nighthawk, Pliedriver, Scientist Supreme, Sentry, Scott Lang, Jack Flag, Gemini *Alan Oppenheimer - Uatu the Watcher *Vin Diesel - The Thing, Beast, N'Gassi, Eric Koenig, Groot, Deathlok, Volstagg, Awesome Andy, Howard the Duck, Robbie Robertson *Roger Rose - Vision, Captain Marvel, Prowler, Blade, Falcon, Ultimate Nick Fury, Paibok, Gabe Jones, Bishop *Tobey MacGuire - Rick Jones *Lou Diamond Philips - Forge *Philip Proctor - Edwin Jarvis, Baron Mordo, The Tinkerer *Dwight Schultz - Vulture, Garrok, Mesmero, Technovore, Sleepwalker *James Sie - Sunfire, Shang-Chi, Jimmy Woo, Mandarin, Fing Fang Foom, Radioactive Man *Armin Shimerman - Toad, Green Goblin, Donald Pierce, Zealot, Norman Osborn *Susan Spano - Songbird, Archlight *Brent Spiner - Purple Man *April Stewart - Ms Marvel, Skrull Queen, Hela, Selene, Sliver Sable *Tara Strong - X-23, Dagger, Blink, Squirrel Girl, Valeria Richards, Magik, Mariana Smallwood, Vertigo *Keith Szarabajka - Mephisto, Ronan the Accuser, Bastion, Sagittarius *George Takei - Silver Samurai, Wong *James Arnold Taylor - Iceman, The Wizard, Harry Leland, Starfox *Robert Tinkler - Nova, Harry Osborn, New Goblin *Erin Torpey - Quake *Gina Torres - Hellcat *Tasia Valenza - Spider-Woman, Tigra, Mary Jane Watson *Emma Stone - Emma Frost, Jane Foster, Valkyrie, Karnilla, Gwen Stacy *Jim Ward - Colossus, Henry Peter Gyrich, Baron Strucker, Sentinel, Guardian *Chris Hemsworth - Thor, Absorbing Man *Michael T. Weiss - Dormammu *Gary Anthony Williams - Thanos, Ymir, Chemistro, Thunderball *Wade Williams - Zzzax, Chance White, Electro *Thomas F. Wilson - Hawkeye, Electro *Dave Wittenberg - Archangel, Wyatt Wingfoot *Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K., Multiple Man, Ant-Man, Yellowjacket, Impossible Man *Lisa Zane - Madame Masque Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Comics Category:LEGO video games Category:Crossover Video games